


Dwendalian Truth or Dare

by Saffron Rose (GaubHefta)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blumentrio, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Nudity, Pre-Canon, Teen Angst, Threesome - F/M/M, Truth or Dare, based by that "I know threeways..." comment, blumendrei, blumentriad, heavier on the fluff imo, i just love these kids so much and wanted to show them being normal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaubHefta/pseuds/Saffron%20Rose
Summary: Getting drunk one night after a long day of studying, Astrid, Wulf, and Bren confess some feelings and have some fun
Relationships: Astrid/Eodwulf/Bren Aldric Ermendrud
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Dwendalian Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic in a screenplay format since that's what comes easiest to me. This was a lot of fun to write so I hope you enjoy!

SOLTRYCE ACADEMY DORM ROOM- NIGHT

In the warmth and comfort of their dorm room, three teens laugh and tease each other, drunk on red wine from Kamordah and exhaustion. BREN (18) is scrawny, slouching, and freckled all over, with bright red hair and glasses he refuses to wear. ASTRID (19) is slight of frame with high cheekbones, chin-length brown hair she hardly has time to brush, and glowing pale-pink skin. EODWULF (19) is East-Asian, broad-shouldered, and tall, with coarse black hair and stubble that barely hides his acne scars.

Astrid sits on the room's single rug, legs folded underneath her, spine held perfectly straight. Next to her is Bren who rests his chin on his knees, pulled up close to his chest. Eodwulf is sprawled across the wooden floor, legs stretched out wide. 

ASTRID  
(smiling slyly)  
Are we going to play Truth or Dare?

Eodwulf finishes off his bottle of wine and burps loudly. Astrid wrinkles her nose. Bren laughs.

EODWULF  
Sure.

BREN  
I'm interested.

ASTRID  
Alright. Wulf, I dare you-

EODWULF  
How do you know I'm going to say dare?

BREN  
(taking a swig of wine)  
Because you always pick dare.

Wulf throws a quill at Bren. He ducks, giggling.

EODWULF  
Play fair! Ask me, Astrid!

ASTRID  
Fine, truth or dare?

EODWULF  
Dare.

Bren smirks.

ASTRID  
Message a professor. I'll let you pick which one but you have to message someone.

EODWULF  
Astrid! It's 1 am, everyone will be asleep!

ASTRID  
That's why it's a dare!

Eodwulf sits in thought for a moment and then pulls out a piece of copper wire, rubs it between his thumb and pointer finger, then points towards the door. Astrid covers her mouth to keep from giggling.

EODWULF  
(whispering)  
Meet me in the library in ten minutes. I have something urgent to tell you.

Eodwulf drops his hands, eyes closed, listening. He starts to laugh.

BREN  
Who did you message! Who did you message!

EODWULF  
Professor Nipert! I think he thought I was Bahamut!

All three of them laugh together. Bren falls backgrounds in his giggling, accidentally knocking over a bottle of wine.

BREN  
Whoops.

Astrid picks up the bottle and waves her hand over the spilled wine.

ASTRID  
Ich wasche.

The small puddle dries up and the stain fades. Astrid refills her glass.

EODWULF  
Your turn, Bren. Truth or dare?

BREN  
Truth.

EODWULF  
How is sex with Astrid? On a scale of 1 to 10.

BREN  
With 10 being best? A 9.

Astrid turns to look at him.

BREN  
(continuing)  
Because nothing can be perfect! I wouldn't rate it a 10 in case there could be an improvement. On my end. There is nothing wrong with you Astrid.

Astrid tosses her hair back.

ASTRID  
I knew it.

Wulf laughs.

BREN  
Okay, Astrid. Truth or dare?

ASTRID  
Hmmm. Truth.

BREN  
Have you ever cheated? Like in school, not in dating!

ASTRID  
Never.

Bren turns to Wulf, a twinkle in his eye.

BREN  
Truth or dare.

EODWULF  
Dare.

BREN  
I knew you'd say that! Do 100 pushups, right now!

EODWULF  
Gladly.

Wulf dramatically pulls off his shirt and begins doing pushups, his arm muscles rippling. Bren quietly counts under his breath, not taking his eyes off Wulf. Astrid watches Bren, a slight smile on her lips.

ASTRID  
Bren. Truth or dare.

BREN  
Truth.

ASTRID  
Have you ever not told me something? Not lying, just deliberately withholding information.

BREN  
...Ja. I'm sure I have many times.

Astrid opens her mouth to say more but Wulf calls to her from the floor where he is still doing pushups.

EODWULF  
Astrid! Truth or dare!

ASTRID  
Let's have some fun. Dare!

EODWULF  
Take off your shirt and shout something filthy out the window!

ASTRID  
How filthy are we talking?

EODWULF  
You decide!

ASTRID  
Fine.

She pulls her shirt off and climbs on top of her desk opening the window above it.

BREN  
Be careful Astrid!

ASTRID  
Don't worry about me.

She throws open the window and leans out of it. Bren watches through his fingers, his face mostly hiding behind his hands.

ASTRID  
(shouting)  
Lutsch mein’ Schwanz!!!

Bren cringes. Astrid laughs.

EODWULF  
Einhundert!

Eodwulf sits down again but keeps his shirt off. Astrid closes the window and comes to sit on the floor beside Bren but she pulls her shirt back on.

ASTRID  
Okay, Wulf. Now that you are no longer occupied, I dare you to kiss Bren.

Bren glances at Astrid, wide-eyed. He tries to subtlely shake his head "no" at her but he just makes himself more obvious.

EODWULF  
Okay.

Wulf confidently stands up and goes over to Bren. Bren looks up at him, then over at Astrid.

BREN  
Astrid-

ASTRID  
Go on.

Bren stands up shakily. Wulf puts his two, warm hands steadily on either side of Bren's face and pulls him in for a big peck. Both of their eyes squeezed shut, they kiss. Their lips are pressed together for only a few seconds, but when they pull away from each other, Bren is beet red.

Wulf plops back on the ground with a big grin. Bren is left standing stock still.

EODWULF  
Bren, truth or dare?

BREN  
Uh, ja. 

He sits down awkwardly.

BREN  
Truth.

EODWULF  
What do you regret most in life?

BREN  
I don't know. Nothing big has ever happened to me. I wish I had done better on that recent transmutation quiz.  
(pause)  
Is there anything you regret?

ASTRID  
Hey, if I had to play fair, so do you!

BREN  
Okay, okay! Truth or dare, Astrid?

ASTRID  
Truth.

BREN  
What is something you regret?

ASTRID  
I regret not getting out of Blumenthal sooner. We could have been studying sooner, doing so much more to serve our empire...

Eodwulf gently puts his hand over Astrid's.

EODWULF  
But we are doing good now, Astrid. We will continue to do good. Master Ikithon says we will be graduating soon.

ASTRID  
That is true...

BREN  
Wulf, truth or dare?

EODWULF  
Truth.

Astrid raises her eyebrows.

BREN  
Have you- are you- what is the best sex you've ever had?

Wulf drops his gaze, rubbing his neck.

EODWULF  
I've never had sex.

ASTRID  
You mean all those times you've "studied with girls" you've really been studying?

EODWULF  
Ja.

BREN  
Do you want to have sex?

Wulf shrugs, head still lowered.

ASTRID  
I have a question for you, Bren. Truth or dare?

BREN  
Truth.

ASTRID  
Who would you rather sleep with: me, Wulf, or both of us at once?

Bren goes red once more and looks away. Wulf looks up in anticipation. Astrid grins.

BREN  
(softly)  
Scheiße.

Bren looks up at both of them.

BREN   
I think both of you.

Astrid grins even further. Wulf glances between Astrid and Bren in disbelief.

EODWULF  
Astrid-

ASTRID  
Truth.

Wulf blinks.

EODWULF  
Uh, what's... do you have any fantasies?

Astrid lowers her head coyly, still smiling.

ASTRID  
I think Bren just said it.

Both boys stare at her. She laughs and scooches across the floor to sit between them. She kisses each of them on the cheek as both of them still stare.

ASTRID  
You two like each other, don't you?

EODWULF  
I...

BREN  
Ja- I mean no, I mean- Astrid, you are so important to me, I would never-

ASTRID  
Shhhhhh...

She raises a finger to Bren's lips.

ASTRID  
It's okay.

Wulf has not taken his eyes off of Bren. Bren meets his gaze.

ASTRID  
You two should kiss again.

They are no longer closing their eyes or averting their glances. Bren and Wulf move towards each other, awkwardly at first but then passionately begin making out. Astrid watches them, beaming.

Wulf pulls away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Bren looks towards Astrid, brows furrowed, cocking his head to the side as if to ask for approvable. Astrid shifts closer to him, and he kisses her, softer than with Wulf but still full of love.

Astrid breaks away with a slight giggle,

BREN  
Sorry.

ASTRID  
No, no you are fine. I just don't know what exactly I'm doing.

BREN  
This is fine though, right?

ASTRID  
This is fun! Are you having fun?

Bren smiles and nods enthusiastically. She looks towards Wulf. He nods.

Astrid stands up and begins to pull off her top once more. She disappears behind the screen that divides their desks from their beds. Bren and Wulf glance at each other and then stumble up to follow her, unbuckling their pants as quickly as they can. Behind the screen, Astrid giggles.

SOLTRYCE ACADEMY DORM ROOM- DAY

Astrid blinks awake. She is sandwiched between Eodwulf and Bren in her bed. Wulf is sprawled out and snoring, his chest having made a soft pillow for her to rest on. Bren is to her left, curled up on his side like a cat, and looking as peaceful as one too. Sheets are tossed and twisted at the end of the bed. They are all still naked.

Astrid cautiously sits up and slips out of bed, getting dressed in clean clothes from her dresser. The early morning light spills through the window onto the boys as Wulf rolls over in bed, resting a protective arm over Bren. Astrid smiles.

She goes to her desk, pulling up a chair. She brings out her quill and spellbook and opens a textbook, beginning to study by the light of dawn. Bren lets out a small sigh. Wulf continues to snore.


End file.
